fillyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Fillies
Fairy Fillies, titulated in official material as fairies or Filly Fairies, are a Filly species, very chiefly residing in the Magical Land and the Dream Palace, and they have been known to participate in winter and summer weddings. Characteristic traits The most distinct characteristic of Fairy Fillies are their wings which give them the ability to fly. These flat wings are normally of a translucent green colour, or a thick pink colour with yellow glitter if they're more of a winter lover, and of shapes similar to either sharp leaves or butterflies. Virtually no two Fairy Fillies have identical shapes on them, despite having the same nuances of green and pink. Golden wings or small butterfly-shaped wings are not unheard of among such Fillys as Magic, Miss Magic or Melian. At least some Fairy Fillies also possess other innate magical capabilities, but their actual extent and kind depends on Filly in question. The Fairy Fillies run a Filly Fairy Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which accepts students by their skills and not necessarily by their age. The Fairy Fillies can reside in very varying types of housing, ranging from entire castles to inside a group of bellflowers. The Fairies of the Magical Land does wear crowns, and their small gems are of the same golden color as the rest of the crown. This is opposed to many species revealed later on, which often had colorful and sparkling gems at the center of their crowns. Magic holds the completely unique honor of having sparkling gems on his horn, as opposed to on a piece of clothing. The Fairies of the Dream Palace does adopt the later convention of colorful gems, generally having a light blue gem in their crowns, with the lead exception of Senia, who has a pink gem. The Fairies involved in weddings use small gemstones in their crowns, either yellow or purple ones. The crowns worn by the Fairy Fillies are half-circled, in practice making them big tiaras. Fairies who live in The Palace or are involved in weddings, however, generally use bigger crowns that go around the entire head. Shooting stars hitting a Fairy Filly's pair of wings are far from unheard of, and both Melian (as Schulfee) and Miracle has had this happen to them. The most pronounced effect is that their wings turn into a golden colour for, at least, several months. Story from the MyFilly site Deep within the dense forest of the Filly Kingdom is the Magical Land where the Filly Fairies live. No one knows its exact location because the Filly Fairies prefer to keep this a secret, so you can only get there if a fairy tells you the way. Once you know which way to go, you can quickly find your way to the clearing in the forest where the Filly Fairies live. They are tiny ponies that mostly live in bellflowers and magical palaces. The Filly Fairy Queen and her family live in an astonishing palace at the edge of the Magical Land and during a full moon they have an amazing and magical ball at the Palace where all the Filly Fairies come and dance until the moon goes down. You are also invited, so hurry! Find a Fairy and get the secret directions! The ball is about to start! List of Fairy Fillies Important Fairy Fillies * Magic — The Fairy King that comes once a year in a ship. Unique alongside her sister Miss Magic as being Fairies with a unicorn horn. * Willow — A main character in Filly Funtasia, and a very athletic and acrobatic Filly overall. * Titania — The queen of the Magical Land, hoping that all of her subjects shall live happy and content lives. * Gwen — The first Fairy Filly to settle the area around the Dream Palace, ultimately melting a glacier with her crown and creating said palace. Category:Filly type